Deeth's Story
by Alice the B-Rabbit
Summary: She had it all then lost it because of a misunderstanding. Bad at summaries please read! T for language


Skyrim: The tale of Deeth Nightbow

A black and red gloved hand took an arrow from a quiver behind her back. If her face weren't hidden from the black and red shrouded hood you could see her smile as she aimed her bow. Her target was sitting right in the middle of a Stormcloak camp. He turned his in her direction and she quickly whipped behind a tree. Sweat started to bead down her face and she started to worry. She had had plenty of hard targets for assassinations but this one was defiantly the hardest.

~Flashback~

"Ellena Woodstalker," General Tullius looked at her, "You've proven your worth by slowly eliminating threats of the Stormcloaks but now it's time to end this war. We know of your skills and Astrid assures us that you'll get this job done. Your next target will be Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He finished and Ellena swallowed hard. So the General finally gave her the order to find and kill Ulfric.

"Yes, General Tullius." She nodded.

"_So General Tullius checked in with Mistress Asrid before telling me my job." _She thought dryly.

"Scouts say he's leaving going to try and cross the border." Legate Rikke told her, leaning over and observing the map. Ellena nodded again and dismissed herself from the room. Ellena left the castle and down the road. Several people greeted her as she walked to her home in Solitude. She lived here and was the top assassin and thief for the Imperials. Her housecarl, Jordis, greeted her as she walked in.

"Welcome home, Ellena." He greeted her.

"Thanks, Jordis." She sighed and walked up to her bedroom. She needed to leave soon so she could catch up to Ulfric and his men. She put war paint on her face with one line over her eye and two lines below it, the war paint of an archer. The paint was a dark brown to symbolize her being a wood elf. She slipped into her Dark Brotherhood armor and left the house swiftly.

~End flashBlack~

Ulfric was just in view and she re-aimed her bow. The perfect moment opened itself and she was about to release her arrow when the Imperials jumped in and started fighting and capturing the Stormcloaks. A thief ran by on a horse and an Imperial soldier grabbed him off the horse. What was going on? General Tullius had left this mission up to her wouldn't that mean that she was doing this herself. An Imperial soldier saw her and shouted commands to capture her as well.

"Wait!" she cried out, "It's me, Ellena Woodstalker!" They didn't seem to either believe her or hear her and an Imperial ran at her, sword drawn. She put back her bow and took out her own glass sword.

He swung at her and she blocked it then hit his sword out of his hand. Another soldier came up and she did the same. She didn't want to harm the soldiers who were obviously confused her with a Stormcloak. Soon she came steel to steel with her old friend, Hadvadr.

"Hadvar! It's me, Ellena." She tried.

"Dont you fucking lie to me! Ellena is dead!" Hadvar yelled.

She knew that she couldn't win against Hadvar sword to sword but she tried her hardest. Soon he sliced at her head and she ducked then realized her mistake. He came down with the hilt of his sword and struck her head. Her vision went blurry and she fell the ground with a thud.

When she woke up sometime the next day she was on a carriage with her hands tied. All her armor was gone and she was left in rags. One of the Nords on the carriage started talking to her but she didnt listen for only two thoughts went through her mind, my target is right next to me and what Hadvar had said. He said Ellena was dead. If the Imperial soldiers didn't believe her when she said she was Ellena then no one would.

She looked over to Ulfric and she made a quick decision. She kicked Ulfric out of the cart and jumped after him. When she landed she started punching the shit out of him until a soldier had to pull her off. She sat quietly for a while and only glared at her target. She didn't kill him yet but one day, one day his blood would be on her blade.

"Prisoner, who are you?" Hadvar asked her and she looked up.

"Deeth Nightbow, Wood Elf raised by the Dark Elves. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me, I'm quite the criminal around Morrowind." She replied, remembering an old friend of her's named Deeth.

Ellena would go by Deeth now. She would raise her way back to the top of the Imperials. She would rejoin the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood. Little did she know the many surprises that she discovered along the way. The dragons returned and she was Dovakiin.

* * *

**A/N: do you like it? please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda**


End file.
